


Relax

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to get his homework done. Isaac helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> lifehistoryofastar prompted: One character playing with the other's hair. | Stiles and Isaac

This Witchcraft and Folklore class is a pain in the ass. Stiles actually likes the class itself, in theory, but the professor is unorganized, tries to make every debate into religion versus fact, and requires more than reading than three other classes combined. At least he enjoys the reading, a whole lot more than the lectures, but it’s still taking all of his time management skills to balance everything this term. 

Fortunately, he only has another three semesters left until graduation. Not that that really means much since he’s planning to apply to grad school anyway, but graduation is the next big major life event to strive towards, so that’s the countdown he does when classes get overwhelming. It usually helps him focus and stop letting things get to him. This term, however, is the worst yet because he’s taking the maximum class load to try graduating early.

“You’re stressing again,” Isaac tells him, walking out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda. He crosses the room and gives Stiles one of the cans before settling on the sofa behind him. Stiles is sitting on the floor with his books and notes spread out, leaning against the comfy pillows and trying to remember what he’s reading when he spends half the time imagining ways to torture his professor for being a jerk.

“I can’t stand the professor for this class, Isaac,” he admits, whining just a little while popping the tab on the soda and taking a drink. “He actually got into a verbal argument with a student during class today about how the reasons why the church was validated in their persecution against witches, which totally misses the point about how those accusations were often used as political or personal gain for those making the accusations. It’s so frustrating having to sit there and listen when he’s wrong.”

“It’s only another six weeks then the term is over.” Isaac shifts on the sofa, lying on his side and tossing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. “What kind of movie do you wanna watch?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles rolls his head so he can look up at Isaac. He puckers his lips before a kiss from his boyfriend might give him the extra energy he needs to finish this assignment. Isaac rolls his eyes even as he smiles and leans down to kiss him lightly.

“I’ll turn on something funny that you’ve seen before so you don’t get distracted from your reading,” Isaac decides, thumbing through the Netflix menu before finally choosing some silly werewolf horror film they’ve watched and enjoyed making fun of in the past.

“See, now I’ll get distracted pointing out how incorrect this movie is,” he teases, reaching up for a handful of popcorn before he looks at his open textbook.

“I can always go foreign,” Isaac tells him. “You tune those French films out anyway usually.”

“True.” Stiles nods. “Maybe do that? Until I’m finished with this assignment. Then we can watch something we’ll both enjoy.”

Isaac finds a movie and turns off the subtitle option because he’s a bragging bragger who brags about the language skills he picked up during those three years he spent in France. Stiles knows some Latin and Polish, neither of which sound as sexy as French does when Isaac is murmuring it in his ear while they’re having naked fun times. “This should be a good one,” Isaac says, putting the bowl of popcorn on the floor beside Stiles so they can both reach it.

“If you say so.” Stiles’ tone is skeptical because it looks like some artsy film, but the main dude is wearing a scarf so that must be it. “I see why you like it now. Scarves.”

“You’re such a jerk,” Isaac mutters, moving his fingers into Stiles’ hair and rubbing his scalp as he watches the film.

“Yep, I am but you love me anyway,” Stiles reminds him, focusing his attention on the book as Isaac keeps playing with his hair. It feels good, calming in a way, and he’s surprised how tense he actually is when he starts to relax as Isaac rubs his scalp and cards his fingers through his hair.

“Yes, I do,” Isaac agrees, and Stiles doesn’t have to look at him to know he’s got that small smile on his lips that he always has when they get sappy with each other. Well, sappy in their own way. “Now hush and get your reading done. I can’t hear the movie.”

“Fine. I’ll do my homework.” Stiles leans into Isaac’s hand as he concentrates on his reading assignment. Isaac keeps playing with his hair as he reads, and Stiles is able to focus better now that he’s in a tranquil sort of mood.


End file.
